Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc V (Remix)/Episode 004
"Wings of Rebellion - Feeling Alive" is the fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc V (Remix) Plot Yuya faces Shay Kurosaki in a duel, dealing with monsters rivaling Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Summary :Yuya watches an Overlay Network forming with Shay jumping off his Avenge Vulture as it, its twin, and Napalm Dragonius all fly into the portal. :"From the shadows, the falcon soars on wings of courage! Its talons ready for rebellion!" Shay declared as a blue lightning erupts from the portal with a larger bird monster emerging while gust of wind is felt. :"I Xyz Summon!," Shay yells. "Witness the ascent of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" The Winged-Beast screeches loudly as it hovers above Shay, having only 100 ATK. :"Rise Falcon's ability activates" Shay announces. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from my monster and its ATK points increase by the total number of Special Summoned monsters on my opponent's side of the field." One Overlay Unit disappears from Rise Falcon as it becomes consumed in an aura of flame while its ATK changes from 100 to 4100. :"This might be trouble," Yuya said. :"Furthermore," Shay continued. "Rise Falcon can attack both your Special Summoned monsters! Go, Rise Falcon!" Shay points at Yuya's monsters. "Destroy his monsters with your Ravaging Rebellion!" Rise Falcon builds up speed before crashing into Odd Eyes and Pendulum Sorcerer, wiping them out in a massive explosion that knocks Yuya flying. As the dust clears, Shay is shocked to see that Yuya's fall was cushioned by spectral visions of Performapals Uni and Corn. :"Good thing I still have lovely assistants," Yuya said as he gets up. "By using Uni's effect to remove her and Corn from play while they are in my graveyard, I can negate battle damage this turn." Yuya sees the two Performapal girls fading away. :"No matter!, Shay said as he jumped onto Rise Falcon's back to acquire an Action Card that just appeared. "Your monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard!" :"Actually, "Yuya said with a smirk. "Odd-Eyes and Pendulum Sorcerer are in my Extra Deck." Yuya takes out the two Pendulum cards from his Extra Deck, shocking Shay and a relieved Zuzu. At the Leo Corp control room, almost everyone else is as shocked and in awe. The only exception is Reiji as he mused, "Another attribute behind Pendulum Summoning." :"Awesome!", Sora said in excitement. "So any Pendulum Monster that gets destroyed is sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard." "What's the point about that?," Sylvio asked as the video closes up to Yuya smiling face. :"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," Shay said as Rise Falcon's ATK points revert back to 100 ATK. "My move," Yuya says as he draws a card. "No so fast!", Shay yelled. "I activate my trap, Raidraptor - Readiness! For the rest of your turn, you can't destroy my Rise Falcon!" :"I play Pot of Greed," Yuya said as a green jar appears in front of him two cards sticking from it. "I get to draw two additional cards from my deck." "Since my Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician are still on the Pendulum Scale, I can summon any monsters from levels 2 to 7," Yuya reminded Shay as he proceeds to Pendulum Summon. "In my hand or my Extra Deck, my monsters are ready to swing into action!" Yuya's Monster Zone is then filled with monsters within moments. To Yuya's right is Performapal Stamp Turtle, a bearded elderly green turtle with a stamp wearing a top hat and a red-spotted orange tie. To Yuya's left is Performapal Springoose, a waterfowl with a spring midsection wearing a tux with pink spotted bow and hat. In front of Yuya is Performapal Trump Witch, a masked girl wearing a raggedy dress and carrying a staff topped with a skull and crossbones. But was shocked Shay was that the two remaining spots in the Monster Zone are filled by Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer. :"They came back!?," Sylvio said in shock. "I get it," Sora said in excitement. "As long as the two Pendulum cards are in play, Yuya can summon his Pendulum Monsters from even his Extra Deck." "That's actually pretty useful," Sylvio commented as Sora added, "It's Pendulum-tastic!" Only Reiji is unphased as he continued to watch with intent. :OPENING :"Since Pendulum Sorcerer has been summoned," Yuya started. "I use his effect to send him and Springoose to my graveyard. This allows me to add two more Performapal cards to my hand." :"I now use Stamp Turtle's effect to increase the Levels of your Rise Falcon and my Trump Witch by 1," Yuya announced as Stamp Turtle stamped Trump Witch to make her a 2-Star level monster. Stamp Turtle then stamped Rise Falcon, turning it into a 5-Star Level Monster. "Since Rise Falcon is now a level 5 monster," Yuya continues. "This mean the damage from Odd Eyes' attack with be doubled!" Odd-Eyes fires its dark red beam at Rise Falcon, with Shay remaining on it as he is subjected to the full blunt of the attack to Yuya and Yuto's shock. "He's taking the attack head on!?," Yuya yelled while Yuto added, 'What is he thinking!?" When attack ceased, Shay was still standing with only 800 LP left. But he looks up at Yuya with a crazed look on his face. "This pain...," Shay began. "Is almost like how my comrades suffered! Make me suffer more!" :"What is he talking about?," Sylvio said in confused concern. "Shay's dueling style is like an animal," Reiji explained. "The more wounded he gets, the more dangerous he becomes." :Reiji thinks back to three months ago when he met with a dark-skinned man with dark hair which has a blonde line of hair running through it horizontally across his head above his pierced ears. The man in question, Lucas Swank, wears a white fur-lined coat over a black collared shirt decorated with purple flower symbols, golden sunglasses and a collection of golden rings, the rings on his index finger being set with red stones. He also wears a blue flower necklace. :"A duelist?," Swank inquired. "One of your best," Reiji retorted while giving Swank a few hundreds. :"Well, the Sultan of Swank has just the Duelist for you. But he's an odd duck." With that, Swank takes Reiji into the abandoned building. "This guy's not in for the fame or glory," Swank began. "he can't even be bought or reasoned with. Trust me, I've tried." Swank opens the door, revealing a duel in process between Shay, with a Winged-Beast type monster and 100 LP, against a trio of duelists. The trio happen to be students from the Leo Institute of Dueling. As for Shay, he was on his knees. "But as far as the Sultan of Swank can see," Swank said. "Shay-baby fights for keeps." :"We'll finish you off in one turn!," said a dark-skinned girl with shoulder-length hair and red eyes named Julia Krystal. She wears a small blue shirt with her LID badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. Her monster is Gem-Knight Master Diamond. :Shay gets back up on his feet, glaring at the three opponents. "As I thought, your Dueling is lacking resolve..." :The shortest of the group, a brown spiky-haired youth with amber-colored eyes named Kit Blade, growled at the remark. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants under a sleeveless tan jacket. Kit's monster is X-Saber Souza. "As if," said the fourth member of the group whose monster is Constellar Pleiades. Named Dipper O'rion, he is slim and tall with purple hair and blue eyes. He wears a zip-up blue and purple jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive-colored shoes, and a loose blue belt. "Tough talk from someone who got served." :"Duelists like you will never understand," Shay retorted. "Kicking us to the ground like we're nothing. But the more grounded I get ...The higher I soar. Rising from the ashes is all I live for now! MY DRAW!" Shay screams as he draws, the noise loud enough for the crows outside to fly off. "I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius to the field," Shay said as a Winged-Beast identical to the other appears. "Now that I have two Raidraptors on the field, I play Raidraptors Nest." Shay proceeds to take a card from his graveyard. "This allows me to add a Raidraptor from my deck or graveyard to my hand, and I can use my second Vanishing Lanius to summon another." :With that, three Vanishing Lanius are on the field. "And now," Shay yells. "I shall overlay my three "Vanishing Lanius" for a Xyz summon. Reiji watches the duel reach its conclusion as Shay uses his summoned Rise Falcon to destroy his opponents' monsters, defeating them all. It was at this time that Shay notices Reiji approaching him. "Who are you?," Shay demanded. :"I am the president of the Leo Corperation, Reiji Akaba." "Reiji Akaba?," Shay said as he gave a glare at Reiji. "If you are Reiji Akaba, then prepare to Duel!" :"And why should we Duel?," Reiji asked. Shay retorts with, "Do I need a reason to Duel a rich kid like you?," as he assumed a fighting posture. Reiji smiles at Shay's resolve. :"I can only assume you are looking for someone...," Reiji spectulated. "Some dear to you, perhaps?" Shay was astonished, but kept his ground as Reiji turns his back to him and walks off. "Assuming you think I have answers you are looking for," Reiji started. "I have no objections in not accepting your challenge. But only on one condition..." Reiji then turned his head as he continued with, "I need you to capture a certain someone..." :The scene moves back to the present as Yuya was a bit unerved by the look on Shay's face. Even Yuto expressed upmost concern for their opponent. "I have lost many people dear to me, the pain I feel for them and myself is proof of my existence. It is what I thrive for in my Duels! It is MY battlefield, and I will bear any pain just to see her again! And I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!" 'Shay...,' Yuto said as he watched the young man with a sense of mixed guilt. :"I get where you're coming from," Yuya said to Yuto's shock. "We both strive to prove our existence, and I find my proof from seeing the smiles I give others. Maybe we're not so different." :"Not so different...?," Shay said as he trembled before exploding. "You know nothing about me, you Skylark!," he yelled as Yuya was started. "I need no one's sympathy, especially from one who duels for fun!" :"Did I hit a nerve!?," Yuya asked an annoyed Yuto as Shay activates a trap card. "I activate my second Raidraptor - Return Trap Card, adding Napalm Dragonius back to my hand." "I'll set down a couple of face-downs," Yuya said. "I end my turn." :It was then that another Action Card appears, Shay managing to reach it. "Now it is my turn!," Shay announces. "And I summon Napalm Dragonius to the field once more." "Not that monster again!," Yuya yelled. "Next I play my Spell Card Raidraptor - Call," Shay said. "Allowing me to summon a copy of a Raidraptor I control from my deck, namely Napalm Dragonius." :Shay raised his hand into the air. "And now I will Overlay one Napalm Dragonius with Rise Falcon to construct the Overlay Network." Yuya watched as Napalm Dragonius and Rise Falcon glowed crimson as they entered a black hole. Within moments, an eruption of flame can be seen. "Set your wings ablaze in rebellious crimson and enlighten my soul! I Xyz Summon! Emerge, Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon!" From the singularity, a Raidraptor larger than Rise Falcon appears. It was decked out in blue-colored armor with a large sword underneath its belly. :"I thought he was going to use Napalm Dragonius' ability?," Yuya said before Yuto's image appears next to him. "Something's not right!," Yuto said. "Why did Shay bring in a monster with 1000 attack points?" :"Allow me to explain," Shay says to Yuya. "When my Lifepoints are 3000 or more lesser than my opponents, Blade Burner's attack increases by 3000." Yuto gasps at the revelation while Yuya is mildly shocked with a grin on his face. "So that's why he deliberately lowered his life points," Yuya says. "Talk about your risky gambits." 'Risk has nothing to do with this,' Yuto commented. 'This too reckless, even by his standards!' :"Now, Yuya," Shay said with a menacing grin on his face. "Let me show you the meaning of pain!" :BREAK :"Blade Burner Falcon!," Shay yells. "Go and destory Odd Eyes!" Blade Burner Falcon generates an expanding fireball from its mouth. "I activate my trap card Last Minute Cancel," Yuya yelled as his monsters assume defense mode. "My monsters are switched to defense and, will return to my hand rather upon being destroyed if they are Performapals." The attack continues as Blade Burner Falcon's fireball hits Odd Eyes, consuming the dragon in an inferno before exploding with Yuya feeling the backlash. "Good thing Odd Eyes goes to my Extra Deck instead of my graveyard!," Yuya said before he notices Shay's smirks as he removes the XyZ material cards from under Blade Burner Falcon's card and transfers them to his graveyard. :"Since Blade Burner destoryed a monster, I can remove its Overlays to destroy up to an equal amount of cards like the number of monsters on your field." Blade Burner Falcon's Overlay Units are launched at Yuya's Performapals, consuming them in a firey tornado before they explode with their cards swirling back to Yuya's hand. "And that's not all!," Shay continued. "I tribute my Naplam Dragonius to play my trap card Icarus Attack, destroying two of your cards." Yuya realizes Shay's intention as he quickly removes a card from his graveyard, causing Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to return to Yuya's hand before the trap takes effect. "Since Springoose is in my Graveyard, I can remove him from play and use his effect to return two Pendulum Monsters to my hand." :"No matter. I now play the two Action Cards in my hand. First, Second Attack from my hand. It allows my monster to attack twice this turn." Yuya gasps as Shay plays the other Action Card. "Next, I plays Double Attack to double my Blade Burner's attack." 'That's 8000 Attack Points! If that hits, we're goners,' Yuto yelled in Yuya's head. "For real!?," Yuya yells. "Now," Shay yells as his monster charges up another attack. "Blade Burner Falcon, attack him directly!" The monster's fireball hits, causing an explosion. "Yuya!" Zuzu screamed as Shay smirked. But as the smoke resides, both are surprised to see Yuya unharmed while wearing a patch-work blue raincoat on his person. "How?," Shay demands. "I activated the effect of Performapal Rain Goat from my hand!," Yuya announced as he showed the card he placed in his Graveyard. The raincoat, having fulfilled its role, dissolves from Yuya's person. "By discarding my monster if I am about to inflicted with damage, I can reduce the damage to zero. So I'm in the clear!" :It was at that time, the branch Zuzu was grabbing to reach her father begins to snap. "Yuya!," Zuzu yelled as the branch snaps with Syuzo falling as both Zuzu and Yuya looked on in horror. But Syuzo is suddenly intercepted by Blade Burner Falcon, the man looking up to see an annoyed Shay staring daggers at him. "This is MY battlefield!," Shay said threatening to Syuzo. "Get in the way, and I'll crush you!" "Uh...sure," a very intimidated Syuzo answered. Back on the tree tower, Zuzu breathes a sigh of relief as she sees her father being lowered to the ground. But her relief quickly ceases when she realizes she needs to venture down the tower. "That was close," Yuya breathes a sign of relief as Shay and Blade Burner Falcon drop Syuzo before ascending back up to the duel. "Still, Shay's not such a bad guy. Ain't that right, Yuto?" Yuya turns his head to see Yuto, puzzled at Yuya's words, nodded in response. "Think he and I can be buds?, Yuya asked. "I won't push it," Yuto retorted as Blade Burner Falcon was back in position with Shay revealed to have just acquired an Action Card. :"Here we go!," Yuya said as he draws a card: Performapal Recasting. Yuya smiles as he plays it. "First up, I'll activate the spell card Performapal Recasting!" A large red tarp appeared behind Yuya with spotlights on it. "For every Performapal I reveal, I can shuffle it into my deck to draw the same amount plus one." Yuya reveals Stamp Turtle and Trump Witch before images of the two monsters enter the tarp before it vanishes. Yuya proceeds to draw three cards before placing Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician into the Pendulum Zones. "Ready or not, here comes Odd Eyes for an encore!" Yuya proclaims as portal appears overhead and two rays of light bursts through. "And he's not alone. Hip to it, Performapal Turn Toad!" A fully materialized Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears in front of Yuya along with a frog monster. :"So what?" Shay yelled. "My monster still has more attack points, and I have an Action Card just for your Odd Eyes." Shay activates the Action Card, causing a portal to open on Yuya's field with a meteor emerging from it and descending towards Odd Eyes. "Sky Meteor allows me to remove a monster with 2500 ATK and above from play!," Shay explained as the meteor quickens its descent. "Let's see you Pendulum Summon a Banished monster. 'He already got a counter!?,' Yuto said in shock. "Duel with Smiles!, Yuya said to calm Yuto down. "I activate the trap Pendulum Switch, selecting Odd Eyes and Stargazer Magician!" Two large boxes manifest in midair, landing on Odd Eyes and Stargazer Magician as the meteor connects with the box holding Odd Eyes. But after the resulting explosion resides, a confident Shay is shocked to see Stargazer Magician standing where Odd Eyes was. "What!?," Shay said as the second box dissolves to reveal Odd Eyes next to Timegazer Magician. "My trap allows me to special summon any monster from my Pendulum Zone," Yuya explains. "With a monster already on my field taking its place." 'And since Meteor Fall lost its target...,' Yuto continued that train of thought before he and Yuya both say, "The Action Card's effect misfires." :"Next, I normal summon Performapal Changeraffe to the field," Yuya summons a cute giraffe monster to the field. "This allows me to use her effect to target Blade Burner Falcon, negating its boost effect." "Impossible!," Shay yelled as his monster's attack is reverted back to 1000 Attack Points. "Now that we're at the Climax, I activate Turn Toad's ability to flip the ATK and DEF of a monster for this turn. I select Stargazer Magician!" Turn Toad leaps up and releases several stars that hit Stargazer Magician, whose now has 2400 Attack Points to Shay's shock. "Wield your wizardry, Stargazer Magician! Send his Blade Burner Falcon flying with your Horoscope Cutter!" Stargazer Magician goes on the offense, destroying Blade Burner Falcon. Shay was livid over this, but his rage-filled expression become one of serenity and sadness. "Well played...," Shay said as his Raidraptor dissolved. Was ready to accept his death as he falls to the ground below. But without warning, Shay felt someone grabbing his arm. He opened his eyes to see a hooded Yuya holding his hand using a Solid Vision umbrella to slow their descent to the ground. :"You?," was Shay could muster as he saw Yuya's form briefly superimposed with Yuto before the dark-haired youth's image faded to show Yuya's grinning face. "I know you like hard-core dueling...," Yuya began. "But you gotta admit, you were having fun." As Yuya and Shay reach the ground, they see Zuzu running to them after untying her father. "You did it, Yuya!," Zuzu yelled as Shay got a decent look of the girl and was shocked. "Lulu?," Shay said in disbelief to Yuzu as she stopped in her tracks. "How are you here!? Did you escape. "Lu-" Before Zuzu would respond, she watches Yuya suddenly punch Shun in the stomach as he doubled over in shocked confusion. "Lulu...," was all Shay could say before he lost consciousness... :It was a year ago at a park where he was resting when approached by a dark purple-hair girl who is few years younger than him, her hair still long despite being tied up in a bow-shaped style with lilac side tails. She has pink eyes and wore a yellows and white, knee-high dress with white shoes. "It's time for you to get up brother," the girl said as Shay opened his eyes to look at the girl before closing them. "A few more minutes, Lulu," he said to her. "But if you sleep any longer, you'll miss your duel," Lulu said with Shay groaning as he gets up and she giggles. "You always get excited when it comes to dueling brother," Lulu said with a smile on her face. "How could I not love dueling," Shay said. "I get such a thrill...from having fun" Lulu giggled in response before handing Shay a card, the young man looking at it. "Lulu, this..." Lulu smiled at her concerned brother. "It's okay brother, I want you to have her so I can be my your side." "Lulu, thank you." "Hey, Shay!," a voice yelled as Shay and Lulu turned to see a youth in dark clothes around Lulu's age running towards them... :Shay awakens from his dream of an event from a year ago, finding himself alone in the grassy valley. He then noticed two articles of paper, one being an advertisement for You Show Zo Duel School. The other paper was a note that reads, 'Sorry about knocking you out. But she's not Lulu. Signed, Y.' Shay rubs his stomach, still feeling the punch and still confused of the sense of familarity he felt from Yuya. "Enjoying myself, huh?," Shat mused as he gets up and walks off "Yuya Sakaki...I'll be sure to return the favor." Shay then takes out a Xyz card from his coat, which depicts the image of a blonde woman with green eyes in a turqoise bird costume with wing-like forearms. :TO BE CONTINUED Featured Duels Yuya vs. Shay Currently, Yuya has LP 7100 left and Shay has 5700 LP remaining. Turn 3: Shay :Current Hand: Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius, Raidraptors Return, Raidraptor Readiness, Icarus Attack :Having overlayed his Normal summoned "Napalm Dragonius" with his two "Avenge Vultures" to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000; ORU: 3), Shay detaches an Overlay Unit to increase his monster's ATK by the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters Yuya controls for his turn. The combined ATK of Odd Eyes and Pendulum Sorcerer is 4000 (Rise Falcon: 100 to 4100 ATK, ORU: 3 to 2). The other effect of "Rise Falcon" lets it attack all Special Summoned monsters that Shay's opponent controls once each, Yuya's monsters are destroyed and end up in his Extra Deck. Yuya used the effect of "Performapal Uni", removing her and "Corn" from play to negate battle damage. Shay then sets down three face-down cards. (Rise Falcon: 4100 to 100 ATK) Turn 4: Yuya :Current Hand: Performapal Stamp Turtle, Performapal Springoose, Performapal Trump Witch, "Pot of Greed" :As Yuya draws and uses "Pot of Greed to draw two cards from his deck ("Pendulum Switch" and "Last Minute Recasting"), Shay activates his trap "Raidraptor Readiness" to make "Rise Falcon" unable to be destroyed as a result of battle. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapals Stamp Turtle" (100/1800), "Trump Witch" (100/100), and "Springoose" (1100/2400) from his hand while Pendulum Summoning "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Performapal Sorcerer" from his Extra Deck. Yuya then has "Pendulum Sorcerer" use his effect to destory himself and "Springoose", allowing Yuya to add two more Performapal cards (Performapals Rain Goat and Turn Toad) from his Deck to his hand. Yuya than targets "Trump Witch" and "Rise Falcon" with "Stamp Turtle"'s ability: increasing their levels by 1. Yuya then has Odd Eyes attack "Rise Falcon," whose 5-Star status enables Odd Eyes's ability to take effect (5700 to 800 LP). After the damage phase, Shay activates his second "Raidraptor - Return" to return "Napalm Dragonius" to his hand. Yuya ends his turn setting two cards face down. Turn 5: Shay (800 LP) :Current Hand: Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius, Raidraptor - Call :Shay summons "Napalm Dragonius" before taking an Action Card on the field, using the spell card "Raidraptors - Call" to Special Summon a second "Napalm Dragonius". Shay Overlays "Napalm Dragonius" with "Rise Falcon" to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon" (1000/1000; ORU: 2). As he and Yuya have more than a 3000 LP difference, Shay explains that Blade Burner Falcon's ATK points increase by 3000 (Blade Burner Falcon: 1000 to 4000 ATK). When Shay declares his attack phase on Trump Witch, Yuya activates the Trap Card "Last Minute Cancel" to switch all monsters he controls into Defense Position and this turn, if any "Performapal" monsters he controls are destroyed, they are returned to his hand instead. "Blade Burner Falcon's" attack continues and "Odd Eyes" is destroyed and returns to Yuya's Extra Deck. Shay then removes Blade Burner Falcon's Overlays to destroy Yuya's Performapals, who return to his hand, before he activates his trap card "Icarus Attack", tributing the second "Napalm Dragonius" to destory Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". But Yuya removes "Springoose" in his graveyard from play to use his ability to add return his two Magicians to his hand. Shay then plays his Action Cards "Double Attack" and "Second Attack", doubling "Blade Burner Falcon"'s attack points (Blade Burner Falcon: 4000 to 8000 ATK) and have it attack Yuya directly. But Yuya discards "Rain Goat" to make the attack damage 0. Shay ends his turn. (Blade Burner Falcon: 8000 to 4000 ATK) Turn 6: Yuya :Current Hand: Performapal Trump Witch, Performapal Stamp Turtle, Performapal Turn Toad, Performapal Recasting :After drawing, Yuya plays "Performapal Recasting" to shuffle "Stamp Turtle" and "Trump Witch" back into his deck and draws three cards: "Axe of Fools", "Performapal Changeraffe", and "Amazing Pendulum". Yuya uses "Amazing Pendulum" to return "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician" to his hand, setting them in his Pendulum Zones to Pendulum Summon "Odd Eyes" from his Extra Deck and "Performapal Turn Toad" (0/800) from his hand. Shay responds by activating the Action Card "Sky Meteor" to remove "Odd Eyes from play. But Yuya plays the trap card "Pendulum Switch", Special Summoning "Stargazer Magician" (1200/2400) while placing "Odd Eyes" (PS: 4) in his right Pendulum Zone, thus causing "Sky Meteor" to miss its target. Yuya then equips Stargazer Magician with "Axe of Fools" (1200 to 2200 ATK) and then normal summons "Performapal Changeraffe" (100/500). It was then that Yuya reveals "Changeraffe's" ability to negate the effects of a targeted monster, decreasing Blade Burner Falcon's attack to its base stats. (Blade Burner Falcon: 4000 to 1000 ATK). Yuya then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Turn Toad", swapping the ATK and DEF of "Stargazer Magician". (Stargazer Magician: 1200/2400 to 2400/1200) as the Battle phase begins. "Stargazer Magician" attacks and destroys "Blade Burner Falcon" (Shay: 1000 to 0 LP). Characters in Order of Appearance Names in italics debuted here. #Shay Obsidian #Yuya Sakaki #Yuto #Reiji Akaba #Sylvio Sawatari #Sora Perse #''Lucas Swank'' (Flashback) #''Julia Krystal'' (Flashback) #''Kit Blade'' (Flashback) #''Dipper O'rion'' (Flashback) #Zuzu Hiragi #Syuzo Hiragi #''Luri Kurosaki'' (Flashback) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuya * Effect Monsters ** Performapal Corn ** Performapal Rain Goat ** Performapals Springoose ** Performapal Stamp Turtle ** Performapal Uni * Pendulum Monsters ** Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ** Performapal Changeraffe ** Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer ** Performapal Trump Witch ** Performapal Turn Toad ** Stargazer Magician ** Timegazer Magician * Spells ** Amazing Pendulum ** Axe of Fools ** Performapal Recasting ** Pot of Greed * Traps ** Last Minute Cancel ** Pendulum Switch Shay * Effect Monsters ** Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius * Extra Deck ** Xyz: Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ** Xyz: Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon * Spells ** Raidraptor - Call * Traps **Icarus Attack **Raidraptor - Return **Raidraptor - Readiness